


Magnus\Alec - - Perfect to me

by mangobango2



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Malec, Malec Fluff, Romance, Slash, True Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My beautiful boys♥♥♥<br/>I really hope, you enjoyed:))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus\Alec - - Perfect to me




End file.
